Es en ti donde encontre el sol
by Tansoloteesperoaqui
Summary: Ellos eran amigos hace 17 años. El amaba a ella y ella tambien, pero el nunca le dijo nada y ella tampoco... El le dice algo horrible y ella se va del pais... ¿Volvera?


_**H**ola Gente querida..._

_**¿C**omo andan?_

_**B**ien aca traje otro One-Shot :3_

_**E**to, no se si la habre subido no me acuerdo D:_

_**P**ero bueno :3_

_**E**spero que les haya gustado :3_

_**C**uideeenseeen *0*_

**Declaimer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

**La Historia es completamente mia..**

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>_e que me sirve la vida, si no la vivo contigo, de que me sirve la esperanzas si es lo unico que muere y sin ti ya la he perdido _

* * *

><p>~ Bésame sin razón porqué quiere el corazón ~<p>

Ellos dos eran mejores amigo de todas la vida, ella era muy pegada a él y el siempre la protegía, el tenia sentimientos hacia a ella, pero nunca fue capaz de decirlo, porque a pesar de que ella comía en su casa, se quedaba en su cama como amigos Obvio. Ella no tenía ningún signo de decir, Sakura gusta de mí.

Sasuke-Kun – Susurro una voz suave de atrás de la espalda –

Hmp, Sakura – Respondió Sasuke –

Mou, Sasuke-Kun – Dijo Sakura - ¿Qué vamos a comer hoy?

No sé ahora enseguida me fijo – Respondió intentando hacer los deberes pero con Sakura abrazándolo de atrás era imposible –

Sasuke-Kun – Dijo Sakura –

Hm – Respondió haciéndose saber que escuchaba –

Para vos soy linda – Pregunto –

Sasuke se giro para mirarla - ¿A qué viene esa pregunta Sakura?

Nada es para saber – Respondió con una sonrisa –

Ototo volví – Dijo Itachi entrando –

Itachi – Dijo Sakura abrazándolo –

Sakura-Chan – Dijo correspondiendo el abrazo – ¿Llegaste hace mucho?

No acabo de entrar – Respondió con una sonrisa – Sasuke-Kun Itachi compro Pizza *-*

Sasuke se dijo ella linda, no era, ella era hermosa.

A pesar de que iban al colegio junto y el era un año mayor que ella, ella llamaba la atención, con su inocencia, con su sonrisa, con sus sonrojos y era dulce.

Resignado se fue asentar con Sakura y Itachi, que se reía…

Eran las 10 de la noche cuando la ventana se abrió.

Ne, Sasuke-Kun ¿Estas dormido? – Dijo Sakura acercándose –

No Sakura estoy haciendo la tarea para el colegio – Respondió sin mirarla –

Me voy acostar en tu cama – Dijo Sakura acostándose y cerrando sus ojos –

Sakura – Dijo Sasuke acercándose a la cama, pero vio como cerro sus ojos, quiso poder besarla, abrazarla y tocarla. Resignado se fue a dar una ducha – voy a dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes.

Pero Sasuke-Kun – Dijo Sakura, pero era tarde se cerró la puerta –

Se fue rápidamente al baño a darse una ducha, no aguantaba, cuando la venia quería besar sus labios, tomar su inocencia y que siempre sea suya. Porque todas tenían que estar atrás de él y ella no.

Se fue a dormir al otro cuarto porque Sakura estaba en el suyo…

A las 7 am

Sakura-Chan – Dijo Itachi –

Itachi – Dijo somnolienta –

Sasuke ya se fue al colegio – Dijo –

Sakura hizo una sonrisa – Gracias por avisarme –

¿Por qué no te confesas? – Pregunto Itachi –

Porque Sasuke-Kun yo no le importo, ayer le hice una pregunta y no me contesto – Respondió Sakura -

Qué raro, si Sasuke gusta de ella – Pensó – No te preocupes

Jajaja, estoy acostumbrada – Respondió Sakura – Bueno, voy a la tarde vuelvo.

En el colegio estaba un Azabache terminando la prueba sorpresa que dieron.

Sasuke-Kun ¿Puedo ir a tu casa hoy? – Pregunto Ino –

Como quieras – Respondió el Azabache –

Iban caminando hablando y no se dieron cuenta que una chica los estaba mirando desde su ventana.

Hacía más de media hora que terminaron de hacer la tarea, e Ino no aguanto y se lanzo a besarlo.

Sasuke-Kun – Grito Sakura –

Haciendo que los dos se separaran rápidamente y le haga señas a Ino que se calle. Abrió la ventana y la encontró a Sakura con una sonrisa –

¿Qué pasa Sakura? – Respondió Sasuke –

Ne, Sasuke-Kun ¿Qué hacías? – Dijo Sakura –

Sakura por el amor de dios, porque no me dejas solo, necesito espacio, necesito que no estés tan apegada a mí. – Dijo Sasuke sin darse cuenta todo lo que decía –

Sakura lo miro y sonrió aunque por dentro se le rompió el corazón – Perdón Sasuke-Kun, no va a volver a pasar. – Y Cerró la ventana –

Lo siento Ino, necesito que te vayas – Dijo Sasuke arreglándose la camisa –

No te preocupes – Respondió Ino – Nos vemos mañana.

Dejo la ventana abierta, enseguida capaz que iba a entrar Sakura como siempre.

Espero, espero y Sakura no apareció, tampoco se vino a acostar a su cama. Miro por la ventana y vio que la persiana estaba cerrada, capaz que se durmió.

Se acostó no tenía hambre, y se quedo mirando la ventana de Sakura. Si ella Hubiera sido novia de él en este momento abriría la ventana y la abrazaría –

Se quedo dormido, de pensar como seria estar con Sakura.

A la mañana siguiente, fue a buscarla para ir al colegio junto y salió la madre.

Hola Tsunade ¿y Sakura? – Pregunto –

Sakura se fue hace rato – Respondió Tsunade –

Ah, bueno nos vemos – Dijo y se echo a correr –

Una vez que entro al colegio busco a Sakura con la mirada y la encontró hablando con Sasori su compañero se acerco a ver de qué hablaban.

Saku ¿Queres salir conmigo hoy? – Dijo Sasori –

Lo siento, pero hoy estoy ocupada – Respondió con una sonrisa –

No te preocupes en otra ocasión será – Dijo Sasori yéndose –

Sakura hoy vamos a ver una película – Dijo Sasuke

Si – Respondió Sakura – Nos vemos después Sasuke-Kun

Se fue caminando a su clase y sintió como lo besaban-

Sasuke-Kun – Grito Sakura –

Esa Frentona – Murmuro Ino –

Sakura – Dijo Sasuke –

Sasuke-Kun – Dijo Sakura acercándose – Mi

Pero no termino porque Sasuke le grito –

No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte, me tenes cansado, que no te das cuenta que sos una molestia, todo el día gritando – Grito y se dio cuenta lo que dijo – S, Sakura

Lo siento – Murmuro Sakura yéndose a correr, quería llorar, quería llorar, las palabras que le dijo la lastimo demasiado. –

Espera – Dijo Sasuke pero fue interrumpido –

No te preocupes, sabes que Sakura va volver de todas formas – Dijo metiéndole a la clase –

Pero el sentía que no iba a volver a hacer como antes.

A penas toco el receso se levanto para ir a hablar con Sakura y pedirle perdón, sentía que algo iba a pasar.

Fue a su clase pero le dijeron que Sakura la trasladaron a otro colegio, porque Tsunade se tenía que ir de viaje. Capaz que ella le venía a decir algo al respecto y el la cago toda.

La llamo por teléfono, le mando mensajes pero ella no respondía.

Una vez que salieron del colegio se fue corriendo para hablar con la Pelirrosa, que lo perdonara.

Toco timbre, pero no paso abrió nadie, se la paso tocando timbre, pero no abrió nadie. Eso no le gustaba, iba a ir a su cuarto abrir la ventana a ver si la encontraba.

Sasuke – Dijo Itachi –

No puedo ahora tengo que hablar con Sakura – Dijo pero antes de que ponga el pie en el primer escalón le hablo su hermano.

Ellos ya no viven acá, ¿no te enteraste?, hoy Sakura te iba a decir que si ella se podía quedar acá, porque no quería separarse de vos y resulta que hace rato vino y se despidió y se fue con Tsunade – Dijo Itachi – Te dejo una carta.

Sasuke se la saco de la mano y se fue a su dormitorio.

_Para Sasuke Uchiha:_

_Hola Sasuke-Kun, me venía a despedir, Itachi ya te habrá dicho, que te iba a pedir _

_Para que me cuidaras, hasta que mi madre volviera del trabajo que le dijeron. Pero_

_Cambiaron los planes, Sabes Sasuke, no te culpo por decirme eso, solo que quería_

_Estar con vos, ¿nunca te diste cuenta?, yo te amaba tanto, que me iba a confesar_

_Ese día en la ventana, pero como me dijiste que necesitabas tiempo no lo dije, y con_

_Esto de ahora, termine aceptando irme con mi madre. Perdóname por ser una molestia_

_Pero ya no va pasar eso, vas a poder hacer tu vida, sin que yo este, estoy feliz, que_

_Seas feliz acá, y que encuentres a alguien que te amé mucho. Disfrute estos 17 años_

_Mucho, no te das una idea de lo feliz que estuve. Y bueno ya no voy a estar en tu vida_

_Perdóname por andar gritando siempre, por molestarte, por ser una molestia, por todo_

_Espero que acá en Kioto seas feliz._

_Y Discúlpame por todo._

_Tú EX mejor amiga. _

_Sakura Haruno._

Dios que había hecho, que había dicho.

No, Sakura no – Susurraba Sasuke – a ella no por favor. Sakura te amo por favor volved. Perdóname.

Pero ella nunca más volvió, el por su parte quedo vacio, por su estupidez estaba sin su mejor amiga, capaz que ella en ese tiempo hubiera sido su novia, hubieran estado feliz.

Desde ese día no quiso saber nada de chicas, desde ese día el se prometió que el día que vuelva su Sakura le iba a pedir perdón de rodillas si era posible. Nunca se iba a perdonar lo que había dicho.

6 años después.

Se veía una mujer de 23 años bajando de un Avión, llamaba a la población masculina, si después de todo era hermosa, parecía una modelo.

¿Estás bien madre? – Pregunto la chica –

Si, amor ¡Estoy bien! – Dijo con una sonrisa –

Lleven todo al auto – Dijo –

Sakura hoy tenes que ir a las empresas Uchiha a cerrar el trato – Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa sin que su hija se diera cuenta –

Si madre – Dijo Sakura – Te dejo en casa y voy.

En las Empresas Uchiha.

Un Azabache se encontraba viendo una foto de cuando eran chicos él y una pelirrosa, la busco por todas partes y no la encontró.

¿Y si se murió?

Oh no, eso no puede pasar.

Ototo – Dijo Itachi entrando – Tendrías que decirle a tu Secretaria que cuide su vocabulario.

¿Qué pasa Itachi? – Respondió Sasuke –

Hoy viene al firmar un contrato la heredera de las otras empresas – Dijo Itachi – Me avisaron que llego a su casa, dejaba a su madre y venia – con una sonrisa que Sasuke no se dio cuenta –

En la entrada estaba una chica Pelirrosa de ojos verdes, todos los del sexo masculino se dieron vuelta.

Vine a ver a Sasuke Uchiha – Dijo Sakura –

¿Quién lo busca? – Dijo Karin la secretaria –

Sakura Haruno – Dijo con una sonrisa –

No se encuentra – Dijo Karin con una sonrisa –

Bueno, entonces lo espero en su despacho – Camino y abrió la puerta –

Sakura – Grito Itachi abrazándola –

Itachi-Kun – Dijo Sakura

Itachi la abrazo, para que más o menos Sasuke salga del shock.

Mou, porque no se buscan una secretaria mejor, esta no sirve, te puedo recomendar algunas – Dijo Sakura suspirando –

Yo trabajo bien – Dijo Karin roja de la furia –

Ah, por eso me dijiste que Sasuke Uchiha no se encontraba, no me dijiste que estaba con su hermano – Respondió Sakura – Mou porque cada vez que tengo que ir a hacer un negocio me dicen lo mismo.

Jajaja, ¿qué te dicen? – Dijo Itachi mientras se sentaba – Karin trae tres tazas de café.

A ver hace 3 meses tuve que ir a las empresas Sabaku, había una secretaria que obvio después la despidieron, podes creer que no me querían dejar entrar porque supuestamente, tenían miedo que le saque el amante. Gracias a los chicos de ahí me entere – Respondió con un suspiro – Va a tardar mucho Sasuke, porque estoy muy cansada con el viaje.

Karin apareció con tres tazas y miro feo a Sakura.

¿Cómo te fue todo este tiempo? – Pregunto Itachi –

Bien, me tuve que acostumbrar con el idioma, aunque aprendí rápido, tuve un Asesor de 20 años, que por cierto lo tengo que llamar, porque no le avise que me fui del país – Dijo tomando un sorbo – Me gradué allá, estudie medicina y ahora estoy con la herencia de mi madre, Soy dueña del hospital de acá y de Miami. Ustedes como estuvieron todos estos años

Bien, Yo estoy en familia – Dijo con una sonrisa – Konan es mi esposa y tengo una hija de 7 meses.

Qué bonito *-* ¡Quiero verla!, le voy a comprar ropa *-* - Dijo emocionada –

No sé porque presentía que cuando vuelvas ibas a decir eso – Dijo Itachi – Cuando firmes los papeles te llevo a verla –

Me dejas a solas y que Karin no interrumpa – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa –

Bueno – Dijo Itachi saliendo – ahí tenes para poner la contraseña, es Uchiha.

Dale, gracias – y le guiño un ojo fue al aparato para que nadie entre y se sentó enfrente de Sasuke.

Mou Sasuke-Kun – Susurro la pelirrosa – me aburro.

S, Sakura – Dijo Sasuke parándose y abrazándola – Perdón, Perdón

Sakura correspondió el abrazo.

Tas cambiado Sasuke – Dijo Sakura - ¿Cómo te fue en la vida?

N, no te das una idea. Perdóname por lo de esa vez, estoy arrepentido, te extrañe mucho –

Desde que te fuiste no me perdone lo que te dije – Susurraba - Perdóname, por favor, Perdóname.

Tranquilo – Susurro Sakura dándole un beso en la Mejilla – Eso es pasado.

Pasaron 6 años Sasuke, no siempre me iba acordar de eso – Dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo como un nenito chiquito.

Yo te amo, siempre te amé – Dijo Sasuke abrazándola más fuerte – Estaba enamorado de vos desde hace mucho, solo que te vi con Sasori y me puse furioso y aparte vos gritabas y llamabas toda la atención del sexo masculino y eso me molestaba por eso dije todo eso, pero cuando me di cuenta había sido demasiado tarde vos ya no estabas es tu casa.

Yo te amo – Susurro la pelirrosa contra su oído –

Casémonos – Dijo Sasuke – Nos casamos tenemos dos hijos, Takeshi y Daisuke, después tenemos una nena llamada Yuki.

¿Lo tenias planeado? – Murmuro la pelirrosa -

Si, cuando te volviera a ver – Dijo Sasuke acercándose a su boca – Te amo Sakura Haruno de Uchiha.

Y la beso, siempre soñó que la pelirrosa tenía labios suaves, y así era, eran suaves y tenia gusto a cerezos, se podría hacer adicto.

SASUKE ABRI LA PUERTA – gritaba Karin desde afuera –

Te amo – Susurro Sasuke y le daba muchos besos –

Jajaja, Yo también te amo – Dijo Sakura – a pesar de que estuve ausente no te deje de amar en ningún momento…

* * *

><p><em>Yo siempre dije que el amor era algo hermoso, a pesar de que siempre estuve enamorada de él, a pesar de que me fui seis largos años el amor nunca murió, ahora soy muy feliz con él. Sasuke es la persona que yo mas amo, aunque la gente quiera tratar de separarnos vamos hacer lo posible para que eso no pasé. Nos podremos ir muy lejos pero el amor sigue muy intacto, al igual que los pensamientos. Yo tengo una familia realmente hermosa, 2 gemelos y una nena, soy feliz, con el hombre que siempre amé. <em>

_Memorias de Sakura Haruno de Uchiha._


End file.
